


Bruised Knuckles

by platinumfail



Category: Free!
Genre: Aiichiro Nitori - Freeform, Bitches Get Shit Done, Cutie pies, F/M, Matsuoka Rin - Freeform, Nitori Aiichiro - Freeform, Please Forgive me, RinTori Fluff, Violence, ai gets bullied, ai nitori, bullied!aiichiro nitori, bullied!nitori, fem!Nitori, fem!aiichiro nitori, fem!nitori/rin, fight, fluffy as hell at the end i promise, free iwatobi swim club, i'm just tagging random shit now, matsuoka rin/nitori aiichiro, nitori ai, nitori/rin, nitorin - Freeform, nitorin fluff, rin kicks everyone and their mother's ass for the hell of it, rin matsuoka - Freeform, rin/nitori - Freeform, rintori - Freeform, rule 63 Nitori, seijuro gets shit done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumfail/pseuds/platinumfail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a fem!nitori x rin prompt</p>
<p>Rin’s adorable kohai who is the only girl at Samezuka knows what it’s like to be picked on…and Rin’s always there to give out some black eyes or broken noses…without Nitori really knowing, of course. (or without Seijuro's full knowing, for that matter.) Rin’s gotten into a few fights, but when Ai overhears someone talking crap about her senpai, there’s an ass-kicking coming that would even make Rin back away slowly.</p>
<p>Courtesy of a prompt request from my tumblr, actuallycnn.tumblr.com <3</p>
<p>Rated M for violence and Ai's ass-kicking skills. </p>
<p>Don't worry. There's adorable fluff at the end you kids <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruised Knuckles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Here's another prompt request courtesy of a brilliant idea somebody decided to grace my askbox with. <3
> 
> I decided to really make Ai kick ass but keep in some fluff so it didn't feel like we were all reading some intense battlefield story set in a swimming anime. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> <3,
> 
> Kayla

            Since she was the only girl at Samezuka Academy, being teased and made fun of wasn't foreign to Aiichiro Nitori. It was commonplace at swim practice that some of the boys would shove her out of line when waiting for their turn to do laps, and if she was _lucky_ , she'd get about 5 minutes in the pool before practice was over. The boys would also shove her into the pool while still in her school uniform, causing her to have a chlorine-smelling uniform for at least a week since laundry detergent can only get so much of that chemical smell out. She would then climb out of the pool, sopping wet, her arms crossed over her nearly flat chest, praying to god that her white shirt wasn't see-through...again. The biggest hassle was getting all of the water out of her shoes. The next morning, she'd be walking into Japanese Lit with squeaking oxfords, praying to god none of the guys would notice.

            They _always_ did.

            However, for the past month, the boys haven't even dreamed about shoving Ai around, since Rin Matsuoka reared his head. Aiichiro Nitori was Rin Matsuoka's doting roommate, always ready to praise him and follow him around, being a constant source of support. Although it was painfully obvious the first year was madly in love with the second year, Rin seemed to brush her off when she was around, never throwing out a "thank you" for when she grabbed his towel or timed him over and over again until he tired out and decided to go back to the dorm with Ai.

            When Ai wasn't around, however, Rin was extremely protective and truly showed his affection for his little kohai.

            The first incident occurred about three weeks ago, when Ai came into her and Rin's dorm, holding back tears and falling into her bunk, sniffling loudly while the sharp-toothed teen was typing up a paper on the bunk below. His ears perked up, and he sat up straighter, his rapid typing coming to a stop, where only two or three keys would be hit every 30 seconds. He shifted a bit and heard Ai curl up into a tight ball above him, letting out a strangled sob.

            "Ai." Rin sighed, putting his laptop down on his comforter and standing up, peering into the first year's bunk, seeing her red pillow already turning a dark burgundy, stained with her large salty tears.

            "S-sorry, Senpai..." She managed to mumble, curling up tighter.

            "What happened." Rin begrudgingly  asked, a blush rising to his cheeks. He was forever grateful that Ai's somewhat bony pale back was to him, so she couldn't see the concern in his eyes.

            "N-noth-"

            " _Bullshit_. Tell me, Ai." Rin cut off the girl, rolling his eyes and actually climbing up into her bunk, sitting at the end of her bed, impatiently waiting for her to reveal her tear-streaked face.

            "T-they threw me into the pool a-again." Ai whispered, slowly sitting up and blinking her red-rimmed eyes, her nose stuffed up and lip wriggling violently.

            "What do you mean _again_?" Rin questioned intensely, his head tilting sharply.

            _What the fuck did Ai mean by 'again'?_

            "A-almost every day at practice, when I walk in, they pick me up and throw me into the pool before practice...and they get my uniform all wet...my button-up shirt is basically tissue paper once it's in the water." Ai hiccupped shakily, wiping her eyes on her sweatshirt sleeves, her hair still wet.

            "They... _WHAT_?!" Rin exclaimed loudly, throwing his hands up into the air, fuming.

            "I-I'm sorry, senpai! I-I didn't w-want to tell you-"

            "No, I'm pissed off that you didn't tell me!" Rin exclaimed, glaring at the girl, crossing his arms once again, climbing off of her bunk and pacing the room.

            "I-I'm sorry!" Nitori wailed, burying her face in her hands.

            Only then did Rin realize his shouting at Nitori was misplaced. He didn't mean to shout at her, but he was so massively angry that it came out that way. He took a deep breath and walked back up to Ai's bunk, peering into her cornflower blue eyes, putting a shaky and awkward slim hand in her hair, blinking.

            "I didn't mean to yell at you, Ai...who usually does it?" Rin whispered, a hot blush reaching his upper cheeks.

            _Dammit, Rin._

            "W-well...it's usually the group of o-other first years...they do it when Mikoshiba-Senpai is checking the chlorine levels a-and the second and third y-years are in the lo-locker room." Ai sniffled, her voice sounding stuffed up.

            "That's _why_ I haven't seen it..." Rin mumbled, rolling his eyes. "Can you give me a specific name? There has to be one of them that starts it."

            "Uhm..." Ai was afraid to tell, her eyes looking everywhere but at Rin. She wrung her thin hands together, rocking back and forth awkwardly.

            "Tell me." Rin growled, impatient.

            "I-it's Daisuke." Ai mumbled, blinking rapidly.

            "Thank you." Rin smirked with malice in his eyes, dipping back into his bunk and pulling his laptop back into his lap, beginning to type again. "Ai?"

            "Y-yes, Matsuoka-Senpai?"

            "Don't worry about him." Rin sighed, hearing Ai's relieved sigh above him.

            The next day after Ai's tearful admission, Daisuke was...to put it in simple terms, completely fucked up. He had a broken nose, a black eye, and there's no words to describe that one broken rib. Ai, forever the oblivious and innocent child, had no idea that Rin was the culprit. She assumed since Daisuke was somewhat known as the first-year bully, he was beaten up by another first-year. At least, that was Daisuke's story. She had no idea that Rin pulled the shorter first-year out of line before swim practice and totally let him have it in the abandoned hallway in the swim center, ranting about how Ai had "every right to be here" and how Daisuke was extremely fucked up because "you don't fuckin' push a girl into the fuckin' pool to see her tits!" or whatever. Ai didn't know that Rin completely went out of his way to beat the shit out of this kid that made Ai's daily swim practice hell.

            Rin wasn't exactly feared by the swim team, but they all knew to keep their distance away from Ai concerning teasing her. Seijuro, the swim captain, had a little bit of an idea concerning Rin's intimidation tactics, but didn't really know the full extent, which was an  ultimate relief to Rin and the swim team, since Seijuro would probably call this huge meeting and have everyone sit in a circle and discuss their feelings.

            Ai was now able to relax at swim practice and had much more fun with her teammates, since the inevitable threat of Rin Matsuoka was very much alive and the boys had to adjust to having a female teammate.

            However, Rin wasn't extremely popular, as always.

            Currently, Ai was rolling her towel up to put in her bag since swim practice was finished for the day, Rin having already gone back to their dorm. She pulled on a sweatshirt and pulled her shorts up, tying her hair into a sloppy ponytail when she heard the boys on the other side of the locker talking in hushed voices. Ai knew that she shouldn't eavesdrop, but she considered that there would be no harm in doing so, since boys didn't gossip _that_ much.

            Or so she thought.

            "Matsuoka's such a fuckin' _smug bastard_." One of the deep voices hissed, causing Ai's heart rate to increase.

            What did he just call Rin? A smug bastard?!

            "Well, he's not-"

            "Yeah he is! Just because he went to Australia he isn't shittin' anyone by thinking he's the _absolute best_. Yeah, _so what_ , you're a little swim prodigy." The same voice snapped.

            "Dude, I think you're just-"

            "All he does is cross his arms and roll his eyes for fuck's sake! He thinks _just_ because he is the fastest he can do _whatever_ the fuck he wants! Last I heard, he was fuckin' Nitori." The voice once again nearly yelled, causing Ai's blood to boil.

            Ai didn't care if the boys talked bad about her. They used to do it all the time, calling her weak and annoying, but she just went on with it, although it did take a curve and stopped altogether. Ai snuck to the other side of the lockers, peeking out to see who was talking dirt on Rin when her eyes widened.

            It was another second-year that Ai had beaten about a week earlier in a heat. He was furious when the girl touched the wall seconds before him. He kept screaming at Seijuro that it was one big joke and that there was no way a _little girl_ like Ai could beat someone like _him_. Rin just sent him this terrifying glare and the second-year stopped yelling, but he was obviously still heated up about it. Ai took a steadying breath, her thin fists rolling up into a ball, trying to keep from storming out and giving a piece of her mind. She let out a shaky breath, listening.

            " _So what_ if he's _dating_ Nitori? She's his roommate, and he actually protects her, so just stop it. You're just mad Ai won." A deep voice called, causing the buzz to die down.  

            Captain Mikoshiba was just leaving the locker room, glaring at the boys with bright amber eyes, his arms crossed strictly, making sure to take out the second-year's nasty explicative that showed the expected activities between Rin and Ai.

            "C-captain-"

            " _You heard me_. Ai won fair and square. We don't have time for this. We have a competition in a week. We're on the same team for god's sake." Seijuro snapped for once, pulling his bag tighter around him and leaving the room, the rest of the boys in a stunned silence.

            Ai let out a bright smile, grabbing her bag and about to leave when the damn second-year started running his mouth again to his friends once Seijuro took his heated leave.

            "What an ass." The second-year seethed, throwing his nose up.

            "Dude, seriously, it's not that big of a deal." One of his friends piped up, drying his hair with a towel.     

            "Matsuoka is pathetic, anyways. Just because his daddy died in a little fishing incident, he thinks he has the right to cry—"

            "You shut up!" Ai screamed, fully walking into their part of the locker room, absolutely furious.

            _Nobody talks about Matsuoka-Senpai like that. Nobody._

            "Oh look who it is!" The second year teased, letting out a mean cackle. "Matsuoka's little guard dog."

            "You take back what you said." Ai whispered angrily, her hands firmly on her hips that were jutting out to the right.

            "No. You know better than all of us, _Nitori_. Matsuoka's a little bitch because of his _daddy_ problems. Just because his _daddy_ wanted to be an Olympic swimmer, Matsuoka thinks that he can do whatever he wants." The male countered, standing up, his friends watching with wide eyes.

            " _I said take it back_." Ai repeated, her voice shaking with anger.

            She had never felt so angry. Her hands were shaking and her chest was burning.

            "No. His over glorified swimming dad issues make us all sick. _So what_ if he doesn't have a dad? That's _his_ problem. And the fact that all he does is whine and cry over his _stupid little elementary school friends_ is hilarious!" He cackled loudly, holding his stomach.

            "Did you not _fucking_ hear me?! I said to take back what you said, _right now_!" Ai shrilly commanded, clenching her fists.

            "Aww...look who's all upset over her little boyfriend. Tell me, does he _fuck_ you good?"

            " _Take it back_." Ai repeated once again in a hushed whisper, closing her eyes.

            _Keep it under control, Ai. Keep it under control. Don't sink to his level._

            "Make me, _slut_." The second-year laughed, throwing his head back.

            Ai's head whipped up, her brain on autopilot, forcefully shoving the fellow swimmer into the lockers, absolutely steaming, shoulders shaking.

            "Aw, look! She thinks she's strong enough to hurt me!" He exclaimed, his friends still in a shocked silence, watching what was going on in front of them. "We all know she just came to this school to get boys all over her. Too bad she isn't. _You're an ugly little whore_ -"

            Ai threw a punch, hit hitting the swimmer square in the jaw, his head slamming up against the red lockers, a sickening crack being heard. The room went absolutely silent, Ai's eyes widened to the size of plates, her stomach lurching at the fact that she just threw her first punch.

            " _You fuckin' bitch_!" He exclaimed, grabbing Ai's shoulders and pushing her back onto the floor, landing straight on her butt, her cheek hitting a sharp edge of one of the lockers, a little cut appearing right under her eye.

            "Take back what you said!" Ai screamed, shakily standing back up, her 5'8" frame trying to defy the 5'11" male swimmer.

            "I told you not to tell me what to do, _skank_!"

            "Fuck you!" Ai wailed angrily, pulling her knee up to hit her opponent where it counts, but she was cut off when he grabbed her wrist and yanked her to him, slapping her right across the face.

            "Learn your place. You're the worst swimmer on the team! Get out of here for fuck's sake!"

            Ai's eyes were brimmed with tears, the girl shutting her eyes tight tightly before opening them again and hitting, as hard as she could muster, her assailant in the eye, him staggering back, letting out a hiss of pain. She cleared her throat, biting her lip, glued to the floor as he rammed her right back into the corner of the lockers, hearing her back let out a sickening pop. She let out a whine of pain, squirming in the male's grip, trying to kick her way out. He let out a sickening chuckle, hitting Ai in her elegant jaw, a deep purple and yellow bruise quickly appearing, the cut under her eye still leaking blood. She let out a cry, biting her lip hard as he hit her, creating a deep cut in her plump bottom lip.

            "Take back what you said about Rin!" Ai screeched, flailing around miserably, her resolve quickly lessening. She had never gotten into a physical fight, unlike the second-year.

            "Oh, so you call him _Rin_ , now?" He laughed, shoving Ai up against the cold metal lockers once again.     

            Ai saw the second-year's friends bolt out of the locker room, one of them on their cellphone and frantically yelling. Being in the middle of a fight, all Ai heard was the garbled voices of them in the background and the sound of punches being thrown at her. Ai glared at the instigator, putting all of her weight into tackling him onto the ground, kneeling over him, throwing punches with both fists, aiming for his nose.

            Ai was too late in restraining the swimmer's hands, being flipped up against a wall, her nose letting out the most disgusting snap, feeling warm crimson blood basically jet out of her nostrils, her eyes welling up with tears of pain, letting out a muffled whimper as she limply tried to fight back, exhausted. The older swimmer wasn't finished, standing up and delivering a kick right into Ai's stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

            "Aw. Hope you weren't pregnant with his _baby_." The second-year smirked.

            She let out a loud wheeze, trying to shakily stand, using the bench as support before lifting up her long leg and delivering a kick to the swimmer's ribs, him falling backwards, Ai shoving him back onto the ground, straddling his stomach and yanking on his hair, slapping him and screaming.

            "Don't you ever say those things about him, you bastard!"Ai angrily wailed, letting out screams of frustration.

            "Get off of me, you manic bitch!"

            "NO!" Ai screamed, her blood dribbling onto the second-year's shirt, her nose still spewing.

            "I said get off!" He growled, flipping their position and punching Ai in her right eye, causing her vision to go black. She let out a blood curdling scream, flailing her legs and wriggling around.

            "Do you take back what you said about me, you little psycho?"

            "N-never! I love Rin and y-you have no right to s-say those th-things about him!" Ai stammered, feeling a harsh punch impact her ribcage.

            "You're going to fuckin' regret that you little _cun_ -"

            Ai felt someone grab the second year off her and muffled yelling, her vision blurring as she felt someone else run to her side and pick her up.         

            "We need to get her to the nurse's office!"

            "How bad is she?"

            "She has a really bad black eye, her nose is definitely broken...um...s-she's breathing really funny!"

            "Don't talk about it, just run her there!"

            "Matsuoka, you take her, I'll handle him."

            "No, he fuckin-"

            " _Matsuoka. Now_."

            Ai blacked out by the time she felt herself enveloped in a familiar scent.

            Ai had no idea how much time passed when the smell of antiseptic filled her aching nose, her eyes straining to blink open. She let out a nearly mute whimper, her vision blurry for a few seconds before clearly seeing Rin's worried face over hers. She quickly sat up, letting out a hiss of pain, her head spinning and her lungs screaming in protest. She shakily reached for Rin's shirt and let out a tiny whine, her hands shaking.

            "Shh..." Rin soothed, making her lay back down, sitting on the bed.

            "W-what happened?" Ai murmured, a bit scared.

            "You got into a fight with Genji." Rin replied, gently holding the girl's hand, her knuckles bruised.

            "O-oh." Ai breathed, remembering how she got into her first physical fight over the insults Genji directed towards Rin.

            "I know why you fought him, Ai." Rin breathed, continuing to run his fingers through her hair, a soft smile on his lips. "Thanks."

            "I-I...h-he...he s-said h-horrible th-things, senpai." Ai whimpered, biting her lip and then wincing, feeling the deep cut she bit there when she was punched earlier.

            "You shouldn't get into fights like that, Ai." Rin chided in a breathy voice, his smooth hand trailing down to her forehead, gently ghosting around her black eye and large bruise on her jaw. He slowly bent down and put a light kiss on each of the girl's bruises, her heart nearly stopping.

            "M-matsuoka-Senpai..." Ai stammered.

            "Shh, Ai..." He soothed once more into her ear, leaving a kiss there. "You need to rest."

            "Wh-what h-happened to Genji?" Ai whispered, her eyelids becoming heavy once again, her right eye aching horribly from the disgusting black eye that had settled.

            "He got checked out by the nurse...nothing serious. But he really did a number on you." Rin was obviously angered over that, but he tried to keep a level head in front of his tough kohai.

            "Y-yeah..." Ai let out a muffled laugh, grimacing when her ribs screamed in protest.

            "He got kicked off the swim team by Mikoshiba. He knew what he was doing before the fight broke out. Genji's friends ran to the residence hall, one barged into our room while the other barged into Mikoshiba's and we got there as fast as we could." Rin recalled, looking up at the ceiling as he tried to remember all the details.

            "Th-then what?" Ai breathed, trying to hide her exhaustion.

            "Well, I yanked the fucker off of you, and Mikoshiba grabbed you once you were free. I was about to make Genji wish he was dead when Mikoshiba demanded that I take you to the nurse's office, which I did...and I'm glad I did..." Rin admitted, a small blush rising to his cheeks as he left butterfly kisses on Ai's bruised cheeks.

            "Th-thank you, Matsuoka-Senpai...f-for everything..." Ai managed to smile, a dark red blush settling upon her cheeks although they were so bruised it was unnoticeable.

            "You look cute...with a bandaged nose." Rin smirked, gently taking hold of Ai's bruised hand. She let out a airy breath.

            "I-I'll try to w-wear the look more often..." Ai teased, her eyelids falling shut.

            "How about no." Rin laughed, kissing her eyelids gently before lying next to her in the nurse's room, pulling her lithe body next to his. "We can go without another broken nose for you for a few more months, right?"


End file.
